B U R N I N G P R A Y E R
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Mijn gebeden zijn ongeantwoord , ze zullen nooit gehoord worden . Als ze sterven in het vuur , mijn Burning Prayers .


**Story Titel ! : B U R N I N G P R A Y E R**

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xHichigo**

**Waar gaat het over : Mijn gebeden zijn ongeantwoord , ze zullen nooit gehoord worden . Als ze sterven in het vuur , mijn Burning Prayers . **

**Warnings ! **

**Love(beetje) , Crazy , Angst , Friendship , Family , Drama , Ghosts , Rape and Dead **

**Als je het niks vind , lees het niet ! **

**

* * *

****( B U R N I N G P R A Y E R ) **

Ik bid elke avond voor dat ik ga slapen , ik bid voor veiligheid en goede dromen . Maar niet alleen voor mijzelf , maar ook voor mijn zusjes en mijn vader . Sinds onze moeder is gestorven , hebben Karin en Yuzu veel nachtmerries . Ik bid voor hun een goede nacht rust , ik bid voor mijn vader ook voor goede nacht rust . Dat hij goede dromen zou hebben over haar , niet meer de nachtmerries .

Als ik klaar was met bidden , sloot ik de gordijnen en ging mijn bed in . Ik voelde de kou in het bed , de kou geef mij rillingen . En ik viel in een onrustige slaap , ik probeer te dromen maar ik droomde alleen over een zwart ruimte .

Ik weet niet waar ik was , als ik over al keek was het zwart . Ik voelde ijs koude lucht , over mijn schouders gaan . De kou beet ook in mijn armen en benen , sinds ik een zomer nacht jurk droeg . ik voelde dan een hand op mijn schouder , ik keek om mij en mijn ogen gingen wijd open . Het was een vrouw van in de twintig . Ze had lang blond oranje haar , en zacht bruine ogen . Ze had een lief zorg glimlach ." Mama ? "

Ze glimlachte en deed haar open , ik liet mijzelf in haar armen zakken . Ik voelde haar warmte mij omhelzen , ik voelde me voor de eerste keer echt zo gelukkig ." Ik heb je zo gemist moeder ." Zeide ik ." Ik ben niet jou moeder ." Zeide een man stem , mijn ogen gingen wijd open . Ik keek naar mijn moeders gezicht , haar gezicht began was te smelten . En vormde naar een mannen gezicht , haar huid began wit te worden . En haar blond oranje haar began weg te kwijlen , en vormde naar kort with haar . Haar mooi bruin ogen werden geel , en de kleur word omgecirkelt door zwart .

Ik duwde mijzelf van hem weg , ik keek vol verwaring en vrees . Maar woede voelde mijn lichaam ook ." Wie ben jij ! Wat heb je met mijn moeder gedaan ! " Riep ik kwaad naar hem , hij lachte zachtjes . En liep naar mij toe , en liet zijn armen over mijn schouders hangen . " Ik ben iemand , die word gezien als niemand . Iemand zonder een naam , niemand die me zal roepen . Maar jij hebt me geroepen , je bid elke dag en nacht . Voor een goedenacht rust ? Voor een goede droom ? En voor wie voor jou zusjes en je vader ? En daarna jou zelf , je wenst eerst voor de mensen die je nog over hebt . En daarna jij zelf , ik kom je wens vervullen . " Zeide hij .

Ik keek naar hem met grote ogen , wat bedoelde hij ? Wie is hij ? " Wat bedoel je daar mee ? " Hij grijnsde als de kat van Alice in wonderland . " Ik zorg voor een goede nacht rust , en goede dromen voor jou vader en je zusjes . Als je zelf aan mij geeft ." Zeide hij ik keek naar hem met grote ogen ." Wat bedoelt u ? Wat moet ik van mijzelf aan jou geven ." Paniek vulde mijn ogen , en mijn stem klonk niet meer alsof die weet wat het zegt ." Bid voor mij elke nacht , bid elke maaltijd voor mij . "

Zijn lippen gingen naar mijn linker oor ." Geef alles van jou aan mij , bleef bij mij en ga niet weg ." Hij beet in mijn oor , ik probeerde hem weg te duwen . Maar het lukte niet , hij was te sterk . Hij duwde me op de grond , en likte aan mijn nek . En kuste me dan op de mond , hij duwde zijn tong in mijn mond . En zocht mijn tong , maar ik beet hem voor dat hij het deed .

Hij trok zijn gezicht van mij weg , zijn tong hangde uit zijn mond . Een druppel bloed viel , op mijn gezicht . Zijn ogen keken naar de druppel bloed op mijn wang , hij likte het weg en hield me stevig vast . " Als je niet doet wat ik u zeg , zorg ik voor de grootste nachtmerries . En de ergste slaap die ze ooit kunnen krijgen , en ze zullen sterven . Juist lijk je moeder , dat wil je toch niet of wel ? "

Ik was stil en keek van hem weg , ik voelde mijn jurk begon te verdwijnen . Ik lag totaal naakt onder hem , ik voelde hem bijten aan mijn tepels . Hij likte dan over mijn buik naar onder , ik voelde me ongemakkelijk . Maar hij hield stevig vast , dus kan ik me niet bewegen . Zijn zwarte nagels doorboorden mijn huid , ik schreeuwde als hij aan mijn vagina zat .

Hij likte mijn clitoris en zuigde er hard aan , ik schreeuwde en probeerde hem weg te schoppen . Maar het lukte me niet , ik kreunde als hij een gevoelige spot raakte . " Nee ! Niet daar stop het ! " Ik schreeuwde harder , na een tijdje stopte hij en keek me aan . Als of ik een stuk prooi ben , zijn gewicht verdween van mij . Ik keek op en zag hem iets doen , als ik mijn ogen meer focus zag ik .

Dat hij zijn broek probeert uit te krijgen , ik probeerde weg te komen . Maar ik merkte dat ik me niet kan bewegen , mijn handen waren vast gebonden . En de rest van mijn lichaam lijkt bevroren , toen zijn broek uit was . Schreeuwde ik harder en probeerde hem af te duwen .

Toen voelde ik de pijn , hij duwde in één keer . Zijn penis in mij en deed het er weer uit , en duwde het weer in . En hij bleef het doen , tot ik een warm gevoel krijg in mijn buik . En niet veel later mijn orgasme krijg , ik probeerde niet te kreunen . Als alles los werd , ik keek naar hem met half open ogen .

" Je bent mijn , je blijft mijn . En ik laat je familie met rust , okay heb je dat begrepen Ichigo-Chan ? " Ik knikte ja en begon erg moe te worden , en viel in een groot geheel duisternis .

Toen ik wakker werd , zag ik dat ik terug in mijn kamer was . Ik schoot meteen op en rende naar onder , toen ik onder was zag ik mijn vader . Karin en Yuzu al ontbijten , mijn bord stond al klaar ." Ah ! Goedemorgen Ichigo-Chan ! " Riep Yuzu met een glimlach , ik liep naar mijn zit plaats . En keek naar hun met grote ogen ." Is er iets Ichigo ?" Vroeg mijn vader ." Hebben jullie een goede nacht gehad ?" Vroeg ik .

" Eigenlijk ja ik heb nog nooit zo goed geslapen ." Zeide vader als hij terug in de krant keek , Karin knikte ja als ze haar glas neer zette ." Ik ook ik voel me erg goed gerust ." Yuzu had een blos op haar wangen ." Ik heb zo goed gedroomt ik kan niet wachten tot vanavond ." Als ze begonnen verder te ontbijten , zonder nog een gedachte aan de nacht rust . Ging ik zitten aan tafel , en keek leeg naar mijn bord . _Mijn gebeden zijn aan het verbranden. _

_

* * *

_

**Mijn eerste fic met Hollow Ichigo x Female Ichigo , ik hoop dat er geen OCC in zat . Ik voel best medenlijden met Ichigo **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
